The Black Hole
by FCelcia
Summary: Everynight, Anna, Pirika, and Ren always dream about a boy who's waiting for them somewhere out of the world... Why do they have the same dream? And who is he...? ...Yoh...? REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Yoh was doing his usual thing, listening to music and enjoying the nature. It was so fun for him that he forgot everything that he had to do but to have fun. He forgot that he had to go home and cook dinner for Anna, his fiancée. But the brunette suddenly got up as soon as he heard the call for him that came from few miles away.

"YOH!"

His thoughts suddenly ran out of his mind.

He got up as quick as he could and made a fast movement. He ran toward his house with fear all over his face. He was afraid that he lived no longer in this world.

As soon as he found his house, he sped up and ran to the door.

"Coming, Anna-chan!" He replied the call with smile on his face.

"You haven't made the dinner! I'm hungry, baka!" A young itako marched toward him impatiently.

She was a beautiful maiden. Her golden stripes hair was falling around her face, her fragile and skinny posture stood perfectly, leaning on the wall.

She gave him a death stare and crossed her arms.

The Shaman King nodded and ran to the kitchen. He took an apron and started cooking as fast as his hands could do.

It was his fiancée after all. And all he could do for her was to make her happy every single day. But who cared? For he loved her so much he would give away his title as the Shaman King for her only.

He grabbed some vegetables and a knife and started to do his job.

Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! He was chopping some vegetables when he heard something from his living room.

It was something that he had never heard before. It sounded strange. It was like waves in ocean or rushes in hurricane. It did sound dangerous, but it did not sound real too.

Well, maybe it was just Anna listening to some weird music as she was. He continued to chop the vegetables and ignored the rushing sound from his living room.

Apparently, a friend of Yoh came to their house.

"Yoooh!"

It was a really familiar voice, and it was Tao Ren's.

And then, he heard the door opened.

"Yooh-kuun... Anna-chaaaan..."

Oh yes, it was Pirika Usui.

He ran out of his kitchen to greet his friends. He put the best of smiles he could ever do.

Then, he realized something... he forgot to put away the apron.

"Reeeeeeen..."

He stopped. Well, it must be Pirika chasing after Ren, he thought and turned back.

He ran back to the kitchen to put away his apron and ran back to his friends, whom he believed were in the living room.

"Ren! Pirika! What a..."

He stopped.

There, in the living room, he saw, was a tiny little black hole that slowly faded away.

What was that?

He walked to the black hole, but the hole suddenly disappeared.

"Anna! Ren! Pirika!" He called them.

No reply.

He started to feel uneasy.

"Annaaa... Annaaa... Annaaa...!"

No reply.

And just then, his eyes met the floor.

There were blue beads that the most important person in his life always wore around her neck, a Chinese sword that his best friend always brought, and a pretty band that a blue haired girl always wore on her head.

He gasped.

It could not be...

They were gone.

And everything turned black.


	2. The Queen's dream

Anna's POV:

I woke up, for the last time at the middle of the night. I sweat dropped, and I was scared. I feared something that I did not even know.

I reached out my hands to the air, trying to reach something, but I could not.

"Yoh…" I said, didn't even flinch or sob.

Then, I realized that I was dreaming. A nightmare, I supposed. Like always.

Yes, like always. That dream always came to me every night, the very same dream in each of my sleep.

But it seemed to be odd to me, since I could never be able to remember the dream afterwards. Not a single thing.

One thing I only knew from night to night, I always called his name. The name of someone that I did not even know who, but it did stick to my mind for it was the only name I would call whenever I felt sad or scared.

What would that name be?

And until now, I never got a single answer from the question. Never.

Now, I was looking at the ceiling, found that it was quite interesting in a way. In a way to forget nightmares, yes, it was surely interesting…

"Anna, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to meet my brother's. He was my favorite person. He was tall, and handsome, and looked exactly like me.

"Oni-chan…?" I muttered softly, rubbing my eyes.

He looked worried. Maybe I looked sick or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Are you okay? You look pale…" He asked gently, sitting on my bed.

I stared at him for awhile, trying to get an answer. Well, my head did feel kind of dizzy.

"I think so… maybe…" I said, getting up from my bed.

But I failed. I ended upfalling tomy brother's big arms. He gave me a sharp look before gently pushing me back to my bed.

"You are not okay, young lady, and I would say that you are not going to school today!" He said in low tone, mimicking my father's voice, which we never heard anymore since my brother and I turned five.

I laughed weakly from my bed.

"If dad is here, he will punish you, oni-chan…" I said, trying my best to sound cheerful.

"He won't. He never cares about us, remember? All he can think of is business, business, and business… and nothing else. For him, we are just some strangers who will continue his business…" He raised his voice a little.

"Come back, oni-chan…" I said teasingly.

He looked at me and then smiled. He always wanted to look strong in front of me. After all, he was Satou Yuuki, the very first born child in our small, broken family.

"Sorry… just can't handle me when talking about him…" He looked at the carpet, not wanting me to see his face, which I was sure was full with sadness.

"It's okay, oni-chan… No one likes to talk about him here… same here…" I pointed at myself.

He nodded in agreement.

After that, my brother went to school and I stayed at home. He kept complaining that time because our butler was sick and could not watch me when he was all deadly worrying about me.

I smiled at him before he left.

I made sure my brother was out of sight and on his way to school. I then took my phone and tried to call Pirika and Ren.

Great, they were already on their way to school.

I put back the phone and stroke my hair before I felt some urgent to close my eyes immediately.

And then I went back to sleep.


End file.
